humongousfandomcom-20200214-history
Sam's Mom
Sam's Mom is one of the characters from Pajama Sam: "No Need to Hide When It's Dark Outside" in the Pajama Sam series. She often appears as a silhouette. History Pajama Sam: "No Need to Hide When It's Dark Outside" While Sam reads his comic book in bed, Sam's mom reminds him to pick up his socks once in a while and that tonight is the night Sam will sleep with the lights off. After she turns off the lights, she leaves Sam to go to bed. After Sam comes back from the Land of Darkness, Sam's mom checks up on him (without opening the door to his bedroom again) to see if he's okay, particularly when he accidentally makes some noise by knocking into his belongings. Not wanting his mother to know that he's been out on an adventure on his own, Sam just tells her that he's fine, and bids good night to her. Pajama Sam's Sock Works Sam is seen in his bedroom once again, but he stops playing with his toy pickup truck when Sam's mom appears with a laundry basket full of clean socks and asks him to put them away. Sam doesn't want to do this at first, so he gives his mother an "aw," but she doesn't want to hear any refrains since she needs him to put them away before he goes to school the next morning. Sam tells her that he'll do it, but after she leaves, he goes to sleep right away and dreams about storing his socks with the Sock-O-Matic in a variety of locations. Pajama Sam's Lost & Found Sam is playing in his room with his Pajama Man toys to re-enact an episode of the Pajama Man TV series, but play stops when Sam's mom (outside his room) asks him if he has cleaned his room yet. Sam just tells her that he's getting started, and she reminds him that she needs him to clean up the mess in his room for her. After Sam returns from a series of worlds to collect his lost items, Sam's mom checks on him again and asks him if he's done yet, which reminds him that his room is still in a mess, so he immediately spins like a tornado to clean up his room. After that, she tells him that he must get out of his room and have dessert, which makes him excited now that he finished up cleaning his room in no time. Pajama Sam 3: You Are What You Eat from Your Head to Your Feet Sam's mom is heard after Sam ruins his appetite by eating nothing but cookies in order to try and earn a Pajama Man Action Figure with Titanic Elbow Thrust when she tells him he needs to come eat dinner. Pajama Sam: Life Is Rough When You Lose Your Stuff! After Sam sees a breaking news story about Pajama Man coming to the Grubby Corners Mall live in person, Sam is exited to meet him, so he runs over to his mom (in the laundry room) to ask her if he can go. She says yes, and also tells him to find something in this room that can be used to sign his autograph. Category:Characters Category:Pajama Sam Series Characters Category:Pajama Sam: "No Need to Hide When It's Dark Outside" Characters Category:Females Category:Pajama Sam: Life Is Rough When You Lose Your Stuff! Characters Category:Unseen Characters